Lovers way
by windbound
Summary: Grissom and Sara in bed. It's that simple.


Rating: M  
Pairing: Grissom and Sara  
Disclaimer: Characters are not mine but I enjoy putting words in their mouth.  
A/N: This was written post WTG because I damn wanted a kiss. In anticipation of season 7, I let myself embrace this piece again. Many thanks to grisslybear for sharing her thoughts with me.

**Lovers' way**

"You know...some people say that...kissing someone in their eyes can be an unspoken way to say goodbye.  
Kissing eyes or buying perfume."

Sara's lips paused their journey on his eyelids. "Well, I would never consider buying perfume for a CSI...", the words came out slowly and seductively, her breath brushing his lashes in a sweet bristle, tickling him.

_One night I dreamed I was a butterfly, fluttering hither and thither… What was the next verse? _He sighed; he was forgetting quotes lately, even details from casefiles on occasion. Did his memory start to fail him already?

"Perfume interferes with the sense of smell in a crime scene", Sara went on imitating her boss's severe tone but the way she pursed her lips together was obviously taunting. And unbearably cute.

He forced himself to grin as if he were annoyed but failed and sighed again, for Sara was now tracing soft pecks down his cheek and lower, making the skin under his beard tingle in response. Nuzzling in his neck, she found the spot she was looking for.

"I could live in here you know", she whispered sweeping her lips in the dimple right there, feeling it deepening and evening back with every breath. "I could just live in here…"

Grissom slipped his hand to stroke the back of her neck, emotion overcoming him. Her hair was still wet and for a second he pondered on how cool it felt, and how hot his own skin was. There were so many things he wanted to share with her tonight; perplexed emotions and troubling thoughts wouldn't let him rest since the shooting. So many questions about love and death -and the less glamorous senescence- have crawled back to haunt him. But most of all, he hoped to explain his fear to her; the fear that he would be too old someday, and she would go away. Or worse; she would stay and watch him grow old and helpless.

But all his best intentions became somehow hazy when Sara's hands, burrowing under his shirt, started to draw a growing spiral around his belly button. By the time she reached down to his zipper he couldn't remember what was that he wanted to tell her to begin with.

The drift to oblivion was another effect Sara had on him and made him uncomfortable -not to mention the effect on his pants which so often felt too tight - but he strongly suspected it was also a major source of excitement. To be able to forget his worries and lose himself in her, though unfamiliar to his life so far, it was now like an addiction. His free hand dragged impatiently to squeeze her thigh proving him right.

Sara waited for his grip to pull her closer and then with a deft gesture she untied her gown and let it slip sideways, staring him with that defiant smile she knew he couldn't resist. Slowly sitting up on the knees she stretched those long, silky legs of hers and straddled him. Grissom laid still, just his hands grazing up and down her hips, eyes eating every curve and crack of bare flesh exposed for his sake. She was so beautiful.

When she leaned forward to kiss him again, trailing her fingers along his chest, it felt as if a curtain of silk unfolded to embrace him and he gave in to the sweet sensation. Everything was soft, and warm, and moist, and…effortless? It was so easy to yield in her hands, that he still wondered why he'd been such a coward and for such a long time. He wasn't even afraid of coming too soon any more; confidence overwhelmed him that he could go on and on, meeting her need with his, wrapping their bodies together in a web of sweat and luscious fluid and…love… At last. He gasped with happiness.

Sara's clinch on him became swifter and he searched for her face; brushing locks of hair away, he marveled at the soft moans of pleasure. God, how he wanted to make that woman happy! Her slick body in a surge of passion, she craved for his mouth and they both paced faster riding their way to bliss.

Breathing turned back to normal little by little, but their bodies lingered still and Grissom closed his eyes and focused on his palm leisurely stroking Sara's back while she played with the hairs in his chest. He longed for this cuddling after as much as she did.

"How could I ever have thought I could be without you Sara?", he wondered again.

"And how could you ever have thought I would be better off without you?" she breathed against his neck. Then she traced butterfly kisses up to his temple, mumbling something about him turning pigheaded from working with all those pigs. He smiled; she giggled.

Words flooded his mind again; words of love and happiness, but they were still mute. He imagined that she already knew by now anyway and he let darkness lull him to sleep.

Gentle lips touched his eyelids, first one, then the other, and softly whispered: "Maybe if I kiss you goodbye everyday, you'll stop dreading it".


End file.
